


Frozen Strawberries

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Belial - Freeform, Canon Divergence, CaptainHanni, Demon, Fluff, Other, Reno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: The kitchen antics of Belial and Reno





	Frozen Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are OCs of @eli-spencer  
> This specific piece was inspired by this artwork: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/72479875236286876/

Reno awoke to the loud sound of someone clattering around in his kitchen. The other side of the bed was devoid of the large creature that had laid there last night, so Reno could only assume that Belial was the one clambering through his kitchen cabinets and making a raucous. Reno squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed a pillow to place over his head. Whatever Belial was doing, it was far too early in the morning, and Reno was going to make every attempt he could to go back to sleep.

Reno had managed to drift back into a light sleep once the cacophony seemed to stop but was awoken once again as the smell of cooking food drifted into the room. Despite his exhausted state, Reno gave the empty room a confused look as he wondered what on Earth Belial was doing. Belial did not need to eat as he did. Reno didn’t even know if he knew  _ how  _ to cook. 

In order to solve that mystery, Reno was forced to get out of bed. He’d worn only his boxers to bed, so he bent down to pick up the hoodie and pair of sweatpants that were crumpled up on the floor and put them on. Reaching the door, Reno yawned and braced himself for whatever sight he was going to be graced with this morning. 

Opening his bedroom door, Reno got a good look into the kitchen from the living room’s passthrough window. There, Reno saw Belial standing at the stove with a fork and a sizzling pan in each hand. The demon’s horns nearly touched the ceiling, or would have, were he not bending down slightly. Belial always complained about how small his apartment was. 

Reno shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. In the reflection of the oven’s glass door, he could see that his hair was sticking up in all directions. He made no attempt to smooth it down. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook,” Reno remarked. His voice was still hoarse from lack of use. 

“I’ve watched you do it many times before,” Belial defended, “I can learn, you know.” 

Two eggs were frying in the pan, and Belial was prodding at them with a fork. The demon wore nothing but an apron, perhaps taking his role as chef seriously, or perhaps in an attempt to be humorous. Either way, Reno found it funny. 

Reno gave a small chuckle as he pulled out the stool at the kitchen bar and jumped up to sit on it. He rested his head in his hands as he watched Belial’s best efforts at cooking breakfast. Belial set the fork down and turned his attention to the coffee maker. 

Belial’s ears pulled back in obvious frustration as he looked at the coffee maker. 

“How does this thing work?” he asked. 

Reno laughed and got off his seat. “I’ll do that part. I’m too tired to explain.” 

Belial stepped back a bit to allow Reno to fill it up with water. The demon watched with curiosity as Reno scooped the coffee grounds into it and pressed a couple buttons. The sound of water boiling came almost instantly from the inside. 

Belial’s distraction was clear as both he and Reno smelled smoke. The smoke detector began beeping and they realized that Reno’s breakfast was now burning on the stove on the other side of the small kitchen. 

Belial gave a small noise of alarm as he grabbed the rubber spatula he’d set to the side and attempted to salvage Reno’s now burning breakfast. Reno wheezed with laughter as he reached over to open the window. Belial was entirely unamused as he slid the slightly singed eggs onto a plate.

Reno wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“It’s alright,” Reno chuckled, “I’ve actually always liked them kinda burnt, anyway.” 

Belial still looked disappointed, but Reno rubbed his arm lovingly. “It’s alright, really. I’ll still eat the eggs, and we can just microwave some bacon.” 

Reno put a few pieces of bacon on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. While he waited for that to be done, Reno poured them both a cup of coffee. He put an unhealthy amount of cream and sugar into his own cup while he left it black for Belial, just to see how he liked it. Belial gave it a sniff and took a small sip before snorting in distaste, which made Reno laugh.

Reno had learned over the past months that while Belial did not care for a lot of human food, he did have a soft spot for sweets. The demon had also gotten into his freezer one day and started chewing on the ice. Despite being the king of Hell, Belial had many fox-like habits and it was, frankly, the cutest thing that Reno had ever seen. He’d gone to the grocery store to buy a bag of frozen fruit meant for smoothies, and it seemed to be a favorite of Belial’s.  

Reno took the pack of fruit out of the freezer and put it into a small bowl for Belial. He put the bacon onto his plate of eggs and placed the dishes on the bar counter. 

Belial still looked mildly embarrassed at his failed attempt at making breakfast that morning. Reno rested his still-tired head on Belial’s shoulder and smiled to himself. 

“Thank you for making breakfast. You did a great job,” he told him. 

“Technically  _ you  _ made it,” Belial grumbled.

 

“I love you.” 

…. 

“ _...cute. _ ” 

 

<3


End file.
